Strawberry Kiss
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: There are 3 things that i hate the most in this world. Most notably, Strawberry. Everyone knows that i hate strawberry, but this girl, Tifa, has a cunning way to make me get used to it. She's such a freak.


~*~-**Strawberry Kiss**-~*~

(C)(L)(O)(T)(I)

My name is Cloud Strife, an ordinary 16 years old guy who was accidentally got imprisoned in a lame High School. There are three things that i hate the most in my pathetic life.

One, the school bell...

BEEEEEP!

Hoooraaaay!

Yes, that's why i hated the sound of the tacky school bell. It always gave an impression as if a truck is going on this way to crush the whole school down. Everytime it rang, it's like my eardrum is going to explode into tiny pieces. Eardrum is already tiny, can it be more tinier? well, maybe?. It was the bell for lunch break and it happened a few minutes ago. Now i was sitting on a bench at the school backyard, no one beside me and i prayed aloud for there will be no one there for the next 15 minutes.

"Heya there, Cloudy, would ya be so kind to share the bench with meh?" An annoying, tacky, irksome voice pricked my ears until they bled.

"No, i'm not that kind," I said nonchalantly, wiping the blood that came out from my ears. I didn't even bother to look at who just gave that annoying voice, perhaps i just didn't want this time to be my eyes turned to have the same fate like my other member of sensory perception just ago.

"Oh, c'mon..." And the guy walked away, thanks to heaven that there's no bloodshed to happen again. I picked my can of soda and drank the content. I glanced through the corner of my eyes and caught no sight of someone going towards the bench, i could feel my lungs had prepared some sigh of relief to be exhaled.

But then suddenly...

"CLOUDY!" Well yeah, now i could feel that sigh of relief got away before i even exhale...

I spouted the bicarbonate fluids in my mouth instantly and abruptly, i could feel my tongue getting itchy afterwards.

Let out a demon glare, i spun to where that aggravating shrill voice came from.

"You again..." I said as i spotted the one who i called a freak in the summary. I even impressed on how she could voice that loud without a speaker, i even flabbergasted that my ears didn't bleed which will be very weird if compared with the previous voice i heard.

"Hey, Cloud, wanna try my strawberry shortcake from my previous class? You have to be grateful that i point you to be the first one who try it," She said while handing a box that had a piece of strawberry shortcake in it. I grabbed a disgusted look and put it on my face immediately.

Two, Sweets...

"No, thank you. I'll be more grateful if i won't, anyway," Again, i said in nonchalant. Just seeing that piece of cake had make my stomach started to seethe in queasy, plus with her flashy rows of teeth glinting like a led lamp. I couldn't help but whip my head away from her offer or perhaps, herself. I could tell that she now was plastering a frown on her lips.

"Hm, why men always hate sweets?" She asked with a girly tone. But i didn't buy it to be something that i have to answer, what i gave is only small shrug that even only purposed to show my emphaty. I then stirred to face at the opposite direction.

"But, i'm sure you'll like it! Trust me!" She blabbered behind my back. I tried to cover my ears but suddenly i felt arms gripping my shoulders, i could assume that they were hers. She stirred me to face her and gripped my shoulders tighter as my face got to face with hers. She pulled one hand and picked the strawberry that used to be the garnish of the cake. She then put it between her clamped lips.

"What are you-," Before i could finish, she brought her face close to me. I couldn't help but feel abrupt thumps in my chest in all of a sudden, i could also feel heat start to gather in my face. Her darn hot air tickled my face like a colony of ant. Now that i locked like an idiot and that she was about to enter something that categorized as one of my most hated thing in the world.

Three, Strawberry...

And in a quick second, her butterfly finally touched my lips, together with the Fragaria x ananassa that her tongue shoved in to my mouth. I could also feel her hot tongue made contact with the entrance of my mouth as she finally managed on letting the strawberry in. I immediately pushed her away as i noticed it.

"Hehe, i doubt you wouldn't like it," She said with a bright toothy grin plastered across her face. Impressive that her face didn't show any hint of flush or anything with what just happened.

I don't know with what was happening on me, but i felt my teeth crushed the berry slowly in my mouth. I even did realize that the berry slid down through my throat after that.

"...Freaky," I said weakly as i took a gulp with the unique sour-sweet flavor that just entered my mouth for the first time. It tasted weird but somehow i liked it, What the hell?.

I now asking, is the sweet was from the fruit or from her darn lips? I couldn't compare them, they're both new for me.

BEEEEEP!

"Okay, the truck goes here..." She said after the annoying school bell rang again for the second time. Now i could feel blood started to stream out from my ears again. Damn it.

"See ya later, Cloudy! And fore!" She said and waved her hand. I raised a blonde eyebrow for her last sentence. Fore?

BEEEEEEP!

WHOAAAAA!

And a gigantic truck flew across my face in all of a sudden. No kidding, there's only a pinch for its harrowing monstrous wheel to touch my curly eyelashes. My blue eyes grew wildly wide as i felt its wheel touched my longest eyelash, my eyelid tickled as the result. The truck then landed with a quake and rampaged the whole school backyard. Students there were running in panic as the truck started to run in circle around the yard, like a mixer. I could only watch with a drop of sweat behind my head.

(C)(L)(O)(T)(I)

"Hm, 'How does Strawberry taste?' What kind of stupid question is that?" I heard Leon babbling something behind my back. His desk was behind mine, so no wonder.

"Hey, Cloud!" He called out. I rolled my eyes as i caught his call, i then stirred to face at him.

"Do you know how Strawberry taste like?" He threw me with a stupid question. I sighed in displeasure after hearing that.

"It's sweet and a bit sour," I said in honesty, he dumbfounded, but then i could see his face grew smug for the next second, which i hate it with pleasure.

"Oh, oh, did my ears lie on me just ago? You're Cloud Strife right? The famous Strawberry Hater in the school? How could you? What's up with the sudden change?" Now that he flooded me with more stupid questions. If he knew my famous epithet then why did he even bother to ask me that question? I should have called him 'complicated', or maybe even, 'dumb' or there is a better one, 'lunatic' for the terrifying look of him right now. I only rolled my eyes for the second time.

"Ah, nevermind, it just a slip, that's all," Now i sound dull, i stirred again and backed at him. Although i couldn't see his face, i still could tell that horrifying smug look was still stuck on his face.

(C)(L)(O)(T)(I)

"Hey, i heard that the famous Strawberry Hater of our school had finally gave in and tasted one,"

"WHAT! REALLY? THAT UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Heheh, awkward, huh?"

There were those annoying noises again. I've had enough already for this day, that bitch Leon is sure a crazy big mouth for everyone. I felt blood started to stream out from my ears again, i reached out one hand and cover the left one immediately with gritted teeth and one eye shut. It felt more terrible than the previous ones, i started to think that maybe i have to go to otolaryngology before it got acute.

"Cloudy!" Someone tapped my shoulder abruptly. I couldn't help but jump on my place.

That voice...

"Tifa, could you please stop calling me that? My name is Cloud, not Cloudy, although my life is always like that," I said bluntly, didn't give any stare at her until the minute became whole, in fact, she's the one who made me stare at her; She was blocking my way since i'm now was on my trip to the exit of the school. She spread her arms aside and stared at me with that new kind of wicked sneer on her face.

"Stop now and sit down. 'cause i want to tell ya somethin'," She said with that annoying accent. I don't know whether i have to be grateful that my ears didn't bleed again or have to feel anticipated with her sudden odd behavior.

"Tifa, please, let me go..." I begged at her, she only shook her head. I let out a desperate sigh afterwards.

"Then, what do you want to tell me?" I said that while crossing my arms, leaning a bit against the air.

"Well..." She rummaged her backpack for a moment and revealed a small box wrapped in a red glossy paper, there's also a green ribbon tied into a bow across the box.

"Happy Valentine Day!" She said cheerfully as she poked the box onto my chest. I fished my pocket and picked my cell phone, i then sneakily peeked from the corner of my eyes at the date on the phone screen; it showed February 14. Shit.

"Alright, why do you even bother to give something like this to me? Why don't you just give it to Vincent? You knew his name..." I said to her, still didn't touch her damn box of chocolate on my chest. She let out a terrific frown.

"You don't like-?" She said, torn open. I stared at the now watery amber orbs of her, they started to look like puppy eyes. But that's not made me fall down helplessly to miserable, not even a bite of my thumbnail.

I nodded my head and that instantly made an alert that the water in her eyes will be fell down like Niagara falls soon enough.

"Now, let me go, okay?" I said to her but what she did just blocking my way even more. I glared at her as she kept the bullhead on making me keep still on my place. She then brought a piercing stare towards my eyes, it stunned me instantly.

"Then, i'm sure you'll regret your decision after this!" She said firmly. She then pulled the box and started to unwrap it. It then revealed that the box was full of mini chocolate bars that sized around an inch for every bar. She took one bar and started to do what she had did before. Oh no!

"Hey! Hey! don't you da-," But i could feel her darn hot breath tingling my face again. I couldn't help it, my mind was shouting over me to resist. Something like a rock for a weapon, but there's no rock here. Before she finished her last move to finally touch my quivering lips, i quickly shoved her swiftly onto the wall. At least now i managed to not being locked like an idiot again, Instead, now was her turn to be locked helplessly. I gripped her hands fiercely against the wall and started to throw back her previous piercing stare. She now the one who was stunned.

"Here's my trump card." I said victoriously as i felt that my lips were curved aside into a devious smirk. I brought my face close to her and started to redo what she had done before. I could feel her hands started to tremble as i worked on tickling her with my own hot and strong breath.

But then suddenly, i really started to do everything that she did on me before. I'm not intend to do this, but something was buzzing in my mind as i spotted the chocolate in her mouth, something that can be called 'crazy'.

I began to jut my tongue out and pushed the chocolate bar that was still between her clenched jaw. I kept on pushing it until my tongue finally made its way into her darn warm cavern. I could hear a moan escaped from her lips thereafter, i could also feel that her hands started to tremble faster. But tossing those all away, i started to play with my tongue inside her, moving the chocolate all around that i began to think that it tasted delicious or maybe it's not the chocolate, but instead, her taste? maybe? again, i couldn't compare both of them since they're both new to me.

I could feel her tongue started to move around too. Started to taunt mine with hers. I heard her giggling awkwardly between our tongues which now were connected. Started to wrestle against each other that made the chocolate slowly melting as the time went by.

"Nat Bad." I said still with my tongue inside her. She giggled again for the second.

Oh, wait, what is it? there was a familiar sour flavor from the chocolate. Darn! it's Strawberry!.

'Chocolate Strawberry?' I said in my thought. Why she's still persistent on giving me the one thing that i'd been famous to be its opposer? She's freaky.

I gripped her hands tighter and started to brush on her palate. I could feel her body shake a bit and she moaned under her breath. There are still residuals of the sour-sweet flavor from the previous chocolate there. Made my tongue stimulated to move quicker on licking her ceiling.

"Ah, Clady stap..." She moaned. But i just let the words escaped from my other side of ear. I continued to explore her cavern more brutally, her body trembled faster as the result. I could feel her hands start to move a bit, they were starting to resist my grip on her. I tighten my grip but i noticed that she was stronger than i thought. She broke my grasp and pushed me backwards. I toppled onto the floor afterwards.

In a quick motion, she jumped and sat on top of me. We're in a state of gasping breaths because of the lack oxygen we received from our previous activity. I stared at her whose face was only a few inches away from me. She was hunted by her breath as well as me, she gave me a devious grin.

"I've said it before that i doubt you wouldn't like it," She said, moving her face closer. I only sneered like a demon after hearing that.

"Well, looks like your prediction is right," I said to her whose face now was less an inch from me. She gripped my hands those were spread aside fiercely and landed her lips onto mine once more. She was retaliating me right now, no kidding, my body started to tremble with it. I could feel her lips parted slightly and her tongue jutted out to lick my bottom lip. I couldn't help but open my mouth a bit that it made an access for her hot tongue to slide freely into my mouth.

Nah, i'm now the one who was helpless...

She explored her tongue inside me brutally that made my body shake since it felt ticklish like crazy. Especially she was really doing something that i have done at her before. She was licking my palate and i could feel she slowly moving towards my tonsils.

I moved my head back and forth for the can-not-stand feeling i received. But that didn't stop her even for a wink. Her tongue still stuck within my mouth and moving around like a mad eel.

"Teef, stap!" I begged at her. But she's still bullheaded on exploring my helpless cavern. I tried to move my hand, but her grip and weight are too much to handle. I felt very helpless now, what i could move is only my head and that was still not enough.

After a few long seconds, she finally gave in. We're came back to fall into a state of gasping breaths. She was still on top of me and my hands were still within hers.

"You're a freak...," I said weakly at her who only gave a small smirk.

"Heh, you're freak enough too," She said between hunting breaths. "No one will condescend to call you Strawberry Hater again if they noticed what just happened between us,"

I let out a mild chuckle. "You mean wrestling our tongue inside our mouth with a mini chocolate strawberry bar in the middle? Huh?"

She followed to chuckle. "Yes, that's it. I want you to turn upside down with how you would think with Strawberry. They aren't bad at all and full of..." She thought for a moment. "...Vitamin C? Pottasium?"

"Fiber? Folate?" I continued her on mentioning the nutrients. We exchanged stare to each other and somehow laughters were burst out from us a moment later.

"Yeah, Vitamin C for your lips. So i can taste you the better." She said to me with a wicked grin.

"Oh, i think i'll take the Pottasium. just in case if my muscle couldn't stand with it anymore."

We then looked at our side and found the chocolate box was on the floor with its content spilled all over.

~*~-**Strawberry Kiss**-~*~

~*~ **F I N** ~*~

**A/N**: Okay, this is a short enough Oneshot. Please be kind with the Review since i was new in this Fandom. I must also say that i'm not kind of liking Strawberry, so yeah, hehehe. So what i can describe is it tastes sweet and sour, that's all. I'm also very sorry that the plot was quite Rodeo Dazing you. I just wanted to make the story feels like Cloud was talking to himself who can be said as anti-social here. So the situations of his environment were mostly left undescribed. I'm also insert Squall here, a stranger huh? hehe, it because i was thinking about Dissidia and yeah, some people said that he was an anti-sweet sometimes. So okay, i'm sorry if the story is a bit confusing and not funny. See you around then!


End file.
